danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokuma
Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is the main antagonist of'' Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ''and Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Dangan Ronpa Another Episode. He is a strange teddy bear who proclaims himself to be the principal of Hope's Peak Academy and initiates a life of mutual killing among the students, being the manipulator for everyone to experience the dog-eat-dog world and despair within their hearts (except optimistic students like Makoto Naegi's hope are immune to his despair plan). Prior to the series, this cunning and vile being is actually a model animatronic bear used as an avatar to interact with the students by the mastermind. There are seemingly infinite copies of Monokuma, and he seems to have the ability to teleport also everywhere within the academy compounds. He is Usami's , as "brother", who later renamed as "Monomi". Appearance Monokuma's entire face and body splits equally down the center into two sides. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol of which there's a balance between good and bad. In some occasions, Monokuma would show his good side in regular conversation but would turn to his bad side when he's angry, merciless, or ruthless. His right side is white in color and has the classic teddy bear expression. His left side shows a more sinister look. It's black in color and has a red slash for an eye and an evil, stretched grin. Although he is entirely split into two opposite sides, the only parts of Monokuma that aren't affected by the split is his muzzle and belly area; which both remain white. He also has a large and obvious bellybutton on the lower part of his belly. His bulging navel has an X mark on it. Personality Monokuma personality divided into two, his "right" or "white" personality are just like a normal cute stuff teddy bear who act cute and innocent. But his "left" or "black" personality are malicious, evil and cruel, a personality who will do anything for the sake of despair. When he get mad or bothered, he will attack them, like Monomi who always get punched by him. He also often to laugh and have his own trademark laugh "upupupu". Monokuma also dislike people who doesn't obey him, and will threat them who oppose his command. History Prior to the Tragedy High School Life of Mutual Killing Prologue He's first shown laughing at a man who has been tied in a rocket, after a second, Monokuma press a button and the rocket start to launch and crush back to the earth, drained the man's body to a skeleton, Monokuma laughing as the screen turned black. In the game, he appeared when the trapped students were gathered inside the gymnasium. He introduced himself as the Headmaster of the Academy, which later doubted by all students. He explain that he just commencing the Mutual Killing and the other stuffs such as the School Rules and ElectroID. Island Life of Mutual Killing Quotes *“Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!” *“I... am... Monokuma! And I am this schoool's headmaster!” *“Hey, don’t make it sound like I’m some kind of a controlled children's toy. You’ll sink my feelings deeper than the Mariana Trench…” *“Oh? You’re a weird bunch, aren’t you. After all, didn’t you all come to this school out on your own volition?” *“Upupu… This heart-thumping feeling of distress… It’s just as if salmon suddenly started assaulting people…” *“Making such “hope”-filled kids kill each other — such a ‘despair’-filled situation — My heart is all a-thump with excitement!” *“Killing each other is killing each other. If you need a dictionary I have one right here.” *“It’s an all-you-can-kill, kill-or-be-killed, killing-killing-killing-all-around world!” *“Let's give it all we've got! IT'S... PUNISHMENT TIME!” *“Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Now, let's begin!” Trivia *Monokuma's name is a combination on the romanization of "monochrome" (referencing his black and white color scheme) and クマ ("kuma"), the Japanese character for "bear." *In Chapter 4 of the second game, it is revealed that he and Monomi both hate mice, his reason unclear. (Most likely another reference to his resemblance to Doraemon.) *In ''Dangan Ronpa IF, it is revealed that Chihiro Fujisaki created Monokuma's software, after the characters' memories are restored. However, this event takes place in an alternate timeline, and may or may not be true. *His Japanese voice actor Nobuyo Ooyama is popular from his voice acting of Doraemon, and Spike Chunsoft purposfully made Monokuma sound like Doraemon. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters